


It’s Comic-Con time!

by Weaselwoman



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, RPF, San Diego Comic-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaselwoman/pseuds/Weaselwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no WYSIWYG at Comic-Con...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s Comic-Con time!

The tall man (dressed as Star Wars bounty hunter Jango Fett) flew first class, nonstop, from London to San Diego. After clearing customs, he walked to the far end of the airport lot, where a man was sitting behind the wheel of a flashy red convertible.

The driver was dressed in a silvery metallic suit, with a red shirt and red-and-gold tie. And sunglasses. And a dark goatee.

“And who are you supposed to be?” asked the finger-quotes-bounty-hunter.

“Bob Downey,” said the driver breezily. “Uh, Junior.”

“Doesn’t that defeat the purpose?”

“Are you kidding?” said the driver. Just then a passing carload of young people noticed the two, and started waving, yelling, and honking. The driver waved back. “This costume gives me adulation, misdirection, and plausible deniability. What more could you want?”

The tall man, sighing audibly even in his helmet, opened the car’s door and started to fold himself into the passenger seat.

“No luggage?” asked the driver.

“The minions will bring it later,” said the tall man, removing his helmet and shaking free his long dark hair. “I may as well join in your deception. I’ve a ginger wig.”

“Great,” said Tony Stark, as the car roared into traffic. “I know this taco place…”

 

**Notes:**

RDJ at Comic-Con 2012: See <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c4OHn77YNZI>.

(And I don’t think he calls himself Bob, but Tony Stark doesn’t know—or care about—that.)

In 2013, Tom Hiddleston came to San Diego in a Jango Fett costume so that his arrival would be a surprise: <http://www.tor.com/blogs/2013/07/qwhy-is-that-guy-in-first-class-dressed-as-jango-fettq-how-tom-hiddleston-surprised-everyone-as-loki-at-comic-con>.

And I’m predicting a live raccoon at the Marvel booth this year (for _Guardians of the Galaxy_ ) and a whole lot of _Avengers 2_ excitement.


End file.
